


Уроборос

by fandom_gerontophilia_2018 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2018 || Mini R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Amputation, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2018
Summary: Медик хочет, чтобы Хэви остался с ним рядом навсегда. Ничего особенного





	Уроборос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178136) by [zombified_queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer). 



Tell me you love me   
Come back and haunt me   
Oh, and I rush to the start

В этом всегда было нечто интимное — от первого надреза до последнего шва (хотя теперь, с лечебной пушкой, ему не нужно было их зашивать, как порвавшиеся мягкие игрушки). Пациенты доверяли ему. И он следовал принципу «Не навреди» — в большей или меньшей степени.

Большая часть Классической команды его не особенно интересовала. У некоторых были любопытные модификации, но Медика всегда сильнее занимали преобразования плоти, а не технические усовершенствования.

Их Хэви был исключением — никаких модификаций, протезов или имплантов. Чистое совершенство. Его внушительный рост и телосложение заставляли Медика чувствовать себя маленьким с ним рядом, но это ощущение было вполне привычным.

Для того, чтобы начать работать с Хэви, ему были нужны только надежный операционный стол с правильными ремнями — крепкими и длинными.

* * *

Погода за окном операционной удивительно гармонировала с настроением Медика: земля мирно дремала под холодным снежным покрывалом.

В самой операционной было тепло, но не жарко. Голуби тоже спали, спрятав головы под своими мягкими крыльями — кроме Архимеда, конечно же. Тот, как всегда, перемазанный в крови, с мягким воркованием вышагивал вдоль края клетки.

Встав из-за своего стола, Медик сразу направился в операционную, не тратя времени на то, чтобы надеть перчатки или халат.

Хэви, усыпленный хлороформом, спал на операционном столе, храпя как конь. Что ж, это тоже было вполне привычно.

Как правило, Медик ограничивался вертикальным разрезом, но сейчас предпочел ему Y-образный, как при вскрытии трупа, хотя Хэви однозначно был жив.

Плавно, точно открывая обложку книги, Медик откинул край надрезанной кожи, обнажая пульсирующее нутро — от ярко-желтого жира до красноватых костей. Все буквально гудело от наполнявшей его жизни.

Медик вскрыл ребра аккуратно, точно всерьез боясь, что от одной сломанной кости тело Хэви развалится на части — или что он проснется. Но тот даже не пошевелился, и его тело определенно не начало разваливаться. Медик вздохнул с облегчением.

Теперь он мог внимательно изучить все жизненные процессы Хэви, все его органы: и сердце — оно мерно стучало (дурацкое, маленькое человеческое сердце, к тому же с явными признаками гипертрофической кардиомиопатии — утолщением на стенке желудочка), и легкие — наполнялись воздухом, потом опадали (гладкие, чистые, переливающиеся всеми оттенками розового, красного и серого), желудок — наполовину полный (и определенно самый большой из тех, что Медик видел).

Все органы блестели, отражая яркий свет операционной лампы, точно драгоценности, высыпанные во вскрытое тело.

Медик нежно взял сердце Хэви, чувствуя, как оно бьется — подходящее этому телу, привычное для него, но определенно недостаточно сильное. Медик потянул сильнее, чуть поворачивая запястье, точно срывая с ветки спелый фрукт — и вытащил сердце. 

Он отнес сердце — сочившееся кровью, стекавшей по пальцам Медика, капавшей на кафель пола — к столу, и, не удержавшись, на секунду прижался к нему губами, прежде чем опустить в банку. В банку, на которую он наклеил именную бирку спустя всего несколько минут после того, как впервые увидел Хэви. После он достал из холодильника сердце гориллы — единственное подходящее для множества убер-зарядов. Крепкое и стабильное.

Медик не стал просто бросать сердце в грудную клетку, выбрав на этот раз более осторожный подход. Он плавно вставил его на место, точно опуская великолепный драгоценный камень на кровавую подушку. 

Сердце вздрогнуло: один раз, другой, еще раз, еще — и, постепенно, отдельные отрывистые движения превратились в плавное мощное сердцебиение.

Задыхаясь от волнения, Медик вернул ребра на их места, сшил разрезанную кожу — бережно, почти элегантно, как если бы работал над вышивкой, которую собирался повесить у себя в кабинете — и только после этого включил лечебную пушку. 

Закончив, он провел ладонью по гладкой свежей коже на груди Хэви, после — одел его и только потом перешел к уборке. Остановившись у зеркала, он заметил кровавый след у себя на лице и широко улыбнулся собственному отражению, показывая зубы.

* * *

Сердце хорошо прижилось. Оно билось неспешно, но сильно, кровяное давление Хэви было тем же, что с человеческим сердцем, хранившимся теперь в банке, стоявшей на столе Медика. Оно выглядело живым и ярким, плавающее в бальзамирующей жидкости, которая сохранит его таким навсегда.

Иногда Медик стучал по стеклу ручкой, гадая, сможет ли он, постепенно заменяя части Хэви новыми, превратить его во что-то еще более чудовищное и еще более привлекательное. Порой эта мысль не давала ему заснуть. 

Отношения Хэви и Медика, как и полагается, были построены на полном доверии. 

Но не только. 

Они набрасывались друг на друга, как озабоченные подростки, как дикие звери. Они грубо хватали друг друга, с силой срывая одежду, кусаясь, расцарапывая кожу. После Медику каждый раз требовались смягчающие горло таблетки и болеутоляющее для ноющей спины. 

И все же, каким бы приятным ни было общество этого Хэви, Медик всякий раз чувствовал себя опустошенным. Как будто все никак не мог получить чего-то важного.

Лежа в постели, вслушиваясь в храп Хэви, он перебирал в голове возможные варианты.

Спрашивать разрешения у Хэви вряд ли стоило, учитывая его характер, разумнее было бы по возможности держать его в неведении и не дать ему помешать опытам. Его доверие вполне можно использовать, чтобы добиться цели. Медик мог бы продолжать эксперименты и модификации до тех пор, пока не будет полностью удовлетворен.

Он пристроил голову на груди у Хэви и погрузился в собственные мысли, слушая, как звериное сердце бьется в человеческой груди.

* * *

Напевая себе под нос, чтобы справиться с радостным волнением, Медик закончил последний шов. На этот раз пришлось обойтись без пушки — та уничтожила бы всю проделанную работу.

Бережно оборачивая бинтом культи, Медик улыбался: теперь Хэви точно останется с ним навсегда. Он будет в ярости, когда проснется, но ничего не сможет с этим сделать, учитывая то, что у него больше нет ни рук, ни ног. Ему останется только кричать.

О, конечно же, Медик будет скучать по тому, как Хэви сдавливал его шею рукой, но это — необходимая жертва. За сделку с дьяволом всегда приходится платить.

Наложив повязки, он оставил Хэви на столе. Работы было еще много. Для начала — стоило выкинуть ампутированные конечности. 

— Какого черта ты сделал? 

Медик с улыбкой обернулся на голос Хэви:

— Я не ожидал, что ты так быстро придешь в себя. Прости, я не успел тут убраться.

— Ты отрезал...

— Да. — Медик поправил очки тыльной стороной запястья. — Что-то не так?

Хэви буквально взревел от ярости. 

К настолько бурной реакции Медик не был готов. Торопливо нашаривая шприц с успокоительным, он чувствовал, как бешено бьется собственное сердце — так что инъекция успокоила не только Хэви, но и его самого.

— Ублюдок, — пробормотал тот. 

В ответ Медик лишь поцеловал его в висок, и, снова напевая, вернулся к уборке.


End file.
